The Perfect Summer
by SweetAsCandie
Summary: A Walk To Remember fic, Jamie and Landon's summer together.
1. Default Chapter

I opened my eyes and looked around. At first I didnt know where I was. This wasnt my room or my bed….where was I? Then I remembered. I was married to Jamie. The love of my life. I was at my new house that my dad had bought for us. I turned around and saw Jamie, sound asleep. I smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep I couldnt help but smile.  
  
God I loved her.  
  
I loved her with all my heart and soul. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. So I just continued to lie down next to her and looking at her, not wanting to move.  
  
A few minutes later she woke up. She saw me staring at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
I smiled. "Hey."  
  
She moved closer to me. She layed her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her not wanting to let go. I kissed the top of her head and whispered to her "I love you so much Jamie."  
  
She reponded with "I love you too Landon."  
  
We stayed like that for about a half an hour. Then I looked at the clock 10:30 am.  
  
"You hungry?" I asked Jamie.  
  
She nodded, "A little."  
  
"Then lets go downstairs and get something to eat."  
  
"Kay." She sat up and yawned. I smiled at her.  
  
She laughed. "What is it Landon? You've been staring at me all morning."  
  
"I know,"I said. "I just cant help it. You're just so beautiful." I kissed her softly. "I love you."  
  
She looked at me with her soft, loving brown eyes. "I love you too."  
  
I kissed her again, this time a bit longer.  
  
I stopped kissing her a minute later. "Okay, im gonna stop now, because if I dont I'll never get downstairs, and will never get all this unpacking done."  
  
Jamie laughed. "I know. Lets get down there then."  
  
"Okay." I got off the bed and Jamie followed. We walked downstairs. Boxes of things were everywhere. Books and clothes were all over the floor. It looked like a tornado hit the place.  
  
Jamie looked at the mess and turned back to me. "We have such a tidy little house." She said.  
  
I laughed. "I know it."  
  
~~*~~  
  
After breakfast Jamie and I began to unpack our things. At about noon the doorbell rang. Me and Jamie both got up at the same time and walked towards the door. Jamie opened it to her father.  
  
She hugged him. "Hi daddy."  
  
A moment later he broke the hug and looked at her. "Hi Jamie." He looked at me. "Hello Landon."  
  
"Hello Reverend." I said.  
  
Jamie looked at me. "Call him dad Landon."  
  
I looked at her dad a little nervous. See I still wasnt sure if he actually approved of me. Jamie saw this and looked at her dad. "It is okay if her calls you dad?"She asked him.  
  
He sighed. "I dont see why not…."  
  
Jamie smiled. "Then it's settled." She looked back at me. "Landon, from now on you'll call him dad."  
  
"Okay…" I said.  
  
I looked her dad…or my dad…..whatever…..he was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"You can come in Rev…I mean um dad….."  
  
Jamie laughed. "Yeah, come on in Daddy."  
  
He walked in and we went into the living room and when he saw the mess his eyes widened. Jamie saw this and laughed.  
  
"Um well, we didnt finish unpacking yet." I explained.  
  
"I see that." He said.  
  
Jamie laughed again and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Come sit down daddy."  
  
So he lsitened to her and sat down across from her and I sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
Hegbert looked directly at Jamie and asked, "How are you feeling Jamie?"  
  
She smiled. "Good, great in fact."  
  
"That's good."  
  
There was a akward silence after he that. The Reverend and I were still a little tense around eachother. I dont think he really liked me even after all that happened with me and Jamie. But of course that's not true. I just thought it was at the time. A minute later Jamie broke the silence.  
  
"So, dad, would you like a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok." With that, Jamie got up and headed towards the kitchen. When she was out of sight her father turned towards me. "Landon. I need to talk to you about you and Jamie."  
  
"Okay, what about us….?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I know you and Jamie are married and everything but there are still some lines you should not cross."  
  
I knew exactly where this was going but I let him continue.  
  
"You two are still children and there are some things you just shouldn't do."  
  
I smiled, "Dont wory about it Reverend, er, dad, we hadn't planned on doing that….."  
  
"Good."  
  
A moment late Jamie walked in and handed her dad a glass of water. She looked at him then at me. "So what did you two talk about?" She asked.  
  
Me and Hegbert exchanged glances and I answered. "Oh, nothing really." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hegbert stayed and talked to me and Jamie a little longer then he left. When he drove away Jamie looked at me lovingly and said: "I love you Landon Carter."  
  
I replied, "And I love you Jamie Carter."  
  
Jamie thought for a moment. "Jamie Carter……I like the sound of that…"  
  
"Oh really?" I asked. "So do I."  
  
Jamie smiled and I kissed her softly.  
  
"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked her.  
  
Jamie shruged. "I dunno. It doesnt matter, all that matters is that we're together."  
  
I smiled and kissed her again.  
  
I looked over at the mess in the living room. "Um, do you wanna finish unpacking?"  
  
"Not really…." Jamie answered.  
  
"Good." I answered back. "Cause neither do I."  
  
Jamie laughed and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"So what do you wanna do then?" I asked her.  
  
She shrugged again. "I dunno."  
  
"Have you even thought about it?" I asked.  
  
"Have you?" She answered back.  
  
"Uh…no.."  
  
"Then why should I?" She asked me.  
  
"Because you're the smart fun loving one."  
  
Jamie laughed. "Okay, okay, um lets see…..we could…take a walk in the park..that might be nice."  
  
"Ok, then we'll take a walk."  
  
Jamie smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Now was that so hard…to think of something that is…."  
  
"No," She replied. "But it was for you obviously." She looked at me slyly. "After all, I AM the smart one."  
  
*  
  
We drove up to the park because the walk t here was long and by the time we got there we'd be wiped out. So, when we got there Jamie was about to open the car door. I reached over and stopped her from doing so. She looked at me curiously.  
  
"Landon. What are you doing?"  
  
"Wait here." I said.  
  
I stepped out of the car, walked over to Jamie's door and opened it for her. I then reached for her and and she took it and stepped out.  
  
"What a gentlemen you are Landon." She said.  
  
I smiled. "I try to be."  
  
"Since when?" She asked.  
  
"Since, um, since now?"  
  
Jamie laughed and squeezed my hand. We walked into the park. It was warm outside and there was a slight breeze. It was the perfect weather to talk a walk in. 


End file.
